Guerilla Garrison
The '''Guerilla Garrison '''clan focuses on moving rearguards to the soul to call others from the deck, usually only for the duration of the turn. A few of their units are capable of returning cards to the deck from the drop zone, and others have costly Soul Blasts to make use of the accumulated soul. Their Imaginary Gift is Accel. Clan Lore The Guerilla Garrison clan is made up of a variety of shady individuals. Some are gamblers and common thieves, while others are legendary serial killers. This loosely knit group prefers to stay in mountain caves and thick forests when they aren't terrorizing the local population. Sets containing Guerilla Garrison Booster Sets * Booster Set Beta: Spark from the Darkness (29 cards) Technical Booster Sets * Technical Booster Set Alpha: Uniters, Pillagers, and Fortunes (25 cards) Races Unique Races * Dwarf Shared Races * Giant * Goblin * Human * Ogre * Warbeast Archetypes/Sub-Clans * Ylva * Raiders List of Guerilla Garrison cards Grade 0 * Gambling Jerry (Draw) (Human) * Glutinous Gorger, Gendoff (Critical) (Dwarf) * Knifing Raider (Warbeast) * Petty Thieving Band (Goblin) * Poison Master, Neffair (Human) * Savage Wolfboy (Stand) (Human) * Scouting Raider (Warbeast) * Shaman of the Root (Heal) (Human) * Wandering Pillager (Goblin) * Weeping Brute (Ogre) * Wolf Pup, Ylva (Warbeast) Grade 1 * Carrier Giant (Giant) * Disgruntled Bandit, Darrin (Human) * Fire Forger, Ferdinand (Dwarf) * Lucky Dealer (Human) * Mask Maker (Ogre) * Persuasive Thief, Delilah (Human) * Raider Strike (Warbeast) * Raider Troupe (Warbeast) * Rosepicker, Thorn (Human) * Sharpeye Raider (Warbeast) * Snot-nosed Stabber, Sallim (Dwarf) * Stone-Striker, Steedium (Dwarf) * Striped Badgerboy (Warbeast) * Two Thumbs Dealer (Human) * Vermin Raider (Warbeast) * Wolf Girl, Ylva (Warbeast) * Young Wolf Girl, Tala (Warbeast) Grade 2 * Backstabbing Seductress, Reva (Human) * Crafty Vulpine Rogue (Warbeast) * Dirt Digger, Dain (Dwarf) * Coal-Covered Cannin (Dwarf) * Cruel Convict, Canavin (Dwarf) * Feline Assassin, Felicity (Warbeast) * Frontline Raider (Warbeast) * Glutton Horde (Goblin) * Keen Assassin, Sakuya (Human) * Keen Assassin, Senya (Human) * Keen Assassin, Shinya (Human) * Killer Beauty, Astrid (Human) * Losteye Raider (Warbeast) * Lumbering Jack (Giant) * Pottery Wrecker (Ogre) * Raider Kanji (Warbeast) * Raider of Elders (Warbeast) * Raider of Youth (Warbeast) * Smirking Brute, Oonius (Ogre) * Stealth Beast, Ahimoth (Warbeast) * Stealth Beast, Mara (Warbeast) * Stealth Rogue, Amund (Human) * Stumbling Gambler (Human) * Wolf Lady, Ylva (Warbeast) Grade 3 * Alpha Wolf, Ylva (Warbeast) * Carrier of the Oak (Giant) * Den Matriarch, Ylva (Warbeast) * Doubling Destroyer, Doutin (Dwarf) * Dreaded Swamp Raider (Warbeast) * Howling Menace of the Forest (Warbeast) * Hungry Harry (Warbeast) * Mastermind of the Night (Warbeast) * Pillaging Axe-Biter (Ogre) * Raging Mountain Berserker (Warbeast) * Raider of the Ancient Vessel (Warbeast) * Relentless Raider (Warbeast) * Riveting Recruiter, Reggold (Dwarf) * Sly Horde Leader, Zeuhb (Warbeast) * Useless Brute (Ogre) Grade 4 *Chained Terror of the Mountain (Giant) *Dragon-Slaying Stealth Lord, Meremoth (Warbeast) *Dungeon Demolisher, Doublin (Dwarf) Category:Clan Category:Guerilla Garrison